Deceit
by Thee Britty
Summary: He was Randy Orton's brother and she was his wife. Somehow they ended up in a web of deceit. RandyxOCxNathan Orton


**Disclaimer: I only own Harlow. Nathan Orton owns himself as does Randy Orton.**

**Author's Note: So...I was sitting at home last night after getting home from watching Monsters vs Aliens with my little cousins and this idea just hit me. Of course, it's kayfabe unless Randy wins tonight then I will go along with what happens in the WWE. But in this moment, it's kayfabe. And if you know me or anything about me, you'd know I'd NEVER cheat on Randy Orton; hell, I'd be the one making him cheat on his wife. :) Oh, and I was thinking of doing a one-shot with a RandyxOC pairing about the HOF and Randy getting restless. It would be sort of funny. Idk if I should do it or not.  
**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

She giggled as he dropped her onto the bed in her house that she shared with her husband. She ran her hands through his brown hair, pulling a little as she pulled him down on top of her. She giggled a little as he pulled her pants down and off of her legs. He groaned as she ran her fingertips down his spine.

"Oh fuck, 'Low," he groaned as he tugged at her panties, his patience wearing thin. "God…I hate this feeling but love it at the same time."

"Oh, shh," she moaned softly as his fingers began to work on her. "You talk too much, sometimes."

He smirked a little as he pressed harder against her and she instantly took his mesh shorts off. Their nights together weren't anything close to being romantic but they were very much sexual. The beginning of the night would be simple; a movie and some popcorn then something would lead to the sexual encounter that was bound to happen.

A few minutes later, their clothes were all thrown around the master bedroom and their bodies were entwined and were starting to glisten with sweat. The only sounds that could be heard through the extravagant house were the sounds of their moans and the bed frame hitting the wall with his every thrust.

***-*-***

She sighed as she laid there in the king sized bed with white and gold satin sheets that were wrapped around their naked bodies. Her head was rested against his shoulder and her hand was tracing small circles on the skin of his chest. She glanced up at him as he looked at the ceiling; a satisfied look on his face. She turned onto her side, lifting her head and letting it rest on her hand and she studied his face. She smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"How come you're not tired?" he asked as he turned his gaze onto her now.

"I am but I like to look at you before you fall asleep," she blushed a little as she revealed her small secret.

"Do you do this a lot?" He asked as he too turned onto his side, facing her. He watched as the sheet slid down her body a bit more, revealing a little more of her tanned skin.

"You look so peaceful when you fall asleep just after sex," she smiled as she looked into his eyes, her own sparkling as she did so.

He laughed a little and slipped an arm around her sheet clad body then pulled her into him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her full, luscious lips, kissing her softly. She kissed him back softly and the small kiss began to turn into a heated make out session. He slowly maneuvered his way on top of her.

"You're beautiful, Harlow," he mumbled as he pressed his lips against her collar bone. "In so many different ways, baby."

"Oh yeah? You think so?" she giggled as she laid her head back against the soft pillow that was beneath her head.

He nodded his head and planted small kisses along the length of her collar bone and then up to her neck. His hands rubbed her side softly as he began to work on the side of her neck. She sighed contentedly as he began to work his hips against hers but not allowing himself to slide inside of her. He smiled down at her as she began to wiggle underneath him in sheer impatience.

"You're getting me all worked up again, it's not nice," she sighed impatiently.

"It's very nice," he grinned and he carefully parted her legs a little more before giving her exactly what she wanted.

***-*-***

She collapsed down on the bed after their second round of fantastic, orgasmic sex. She looked over at him as he too collapsed backwards onto the mattress. He let out a deep breath and looked over at her as well but the two didn't say anything yet. She ran a hand through her sweaty hair and then pulled the silky sheet over her naked body, covering herself.

"Oh God," she sighed as she pressed the back of her hand against her sweat covered forehead. "How come we can go longer the second time and get wilder too?"

"I don't know but you are my sex goddess," he gushed as he placed his hands behind his head.

She went to say something but was cut off by the house phone ringing. She glanced at the clock and groaned inwardly; it was 2 am and was expecting her husband to call. She almost hated when he called; especially on nights like these.

"Hello?" she said, placing the phone on speaker phone.

_"I did it baby! I won! I got the championship," her husband excitedly slurred into the phone._

"That's good, babe. I'm so happy for you. How'd you do it? Especially when you were screwing with his mind, pissing him off, and kissing his wife?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

_"Babe, it was just a storyline, just be happy that that part is over," he said with a sigh, the slurring in his voice still there. "Did my brother, Nathan make it there okay?"_

She smirked and looked over at the man in her bed and nodded her head as if her husband could see the movement.

"Yes, Randy, he made it here," she said in an affirmed tone. "He made it here safe and sound."


End file.
